marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Hellsgaard (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Nadja Hellsgaard (wife, deceased) Gerhardt Hellsgaard (son, deceased) Elisa Hellsgaard (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (9'3" in armor) | Weight = 142 lbs | Weight2 = (2622 lbs in armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Giant Cybernetic Body Skull Head | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Monster hunter | Education = MS in mechanical engineering | Origin = Human cyborg. After work Robert Hellsgaard returned to his village to find everyone including his family has been murdered by monsters. Since then he has devoted his life to exterminating any monster he finds around the world. | PlaceOfBirth = Lenskirch,Germany | Creators = Rick Remender; Tony Moore | First = Punisher Vol 8 12 | HistoryText = Robert Hellsgaard was a brilliant engineer who lived around 1898. He came home to his village one day to find everyone, including his family, murdered by a pack of werewolves. He later went to prison for attempted murder of said werewolves. While in prison he escaped with the aid of Ulysses Bloodstone and helped him to kill monsters. While helping Bloodstone, he built a suit of armor, and a portal to Limbo to serve as a dumping ground for the dead monsters. But they were attacked by Dracula and Hellsgraard was trapped in limbo. Until a team of scientists from Japan went to his old workshop, to find information to help defend Japan from monster attacks. They then opened the portal a Hellsgaard stepped out. Hellsgaard then helped the team and they became the "Hunter of Monster Special Force" who are devoted to the extermination of all monsters. After exterminating the monsters on Monster Isle, they discover and proceed to attack Monster Metropolis which contained the Legion of Monsters and the newly revived Punisher (who was rebuilt as Frankencastle). | Powers = None, relies on his armor. | Abilities = Hellsgaard is a brilliant engineer and possesses vast knowledge of the occult and the supernatural. Before Dracula sent him to limbo, where his body began decaying, Hellsgaard was a magnificent monster hunter and excellent marksman with crossbows and daggers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Without his armor, Hellsgaard is unable to perform any of his previous physical feats. | Equipment = Hellsgard's monster-hunter armor is mentally controlled through wires connected to the user's head. It runs on radioactive material and is filled with a preservative fluid. Armaments include flamethrowers fueled by Holy gasoline and sunlight-infused projectile buzz saws made from the iron tomb of an unidentified pharaoh's priest. The right arm is a Gatling gun loaded with bolo chains or silver bullets full of acid. Hydraulics in the left arm can lift 1 ton. The armor originally contained a cooling system. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}